Dr Axel
by Foxcen-Chan
Summary: LEMON! Roxas Strife, after hearing of an illness, has to go to the doctors office to get the vaccine, but little does he know of the error that will turn his world around! AKUROKU ONE-SHOT LEMON! first lemon, please be gentle. COMPLETE.


Warning: Rated M For;Yaoi, Lemons, and citrus goodness.  
Disclamer: i own nothing but my pervy brain and the idea for this story

Doctor Axel And Patient Roxas.

Winter. Anyone else hate Winter? Well I do! Only for the simple fact that every year a new sickness comes around and we need to get needles. They take this damned sleeping shit and inject it into your arm or give you sleeping gas. Our shots are a lot different then normal ones, the process take about 45 minutes total, and I've hated them all my life and worse news, apparently I get a different doctor because the rest are busy. I don t like different doctors. I've always preferred Dr. Xemnas. But I have to wait for the Different doctor. *shudders*

So im sitting in the waiting room to get my named called about the doctor seeing me now. Just as I was starting to get impatient, "Roxas, Roxas Strife? The doctor will see you now please follow me." said the red headed nurse i knew as Kairi.

"Ok, Roxas wait in here, and the doctor will be in shortly."  
So im stuck waiting in this accursed room for about 25 minutes. When suddenly the door opened revealing a red spiky hair doctor.

"Hello, you must Mr. Roxas Strife, I'm Dr. Ruzani, but you may just call me Axel, so whats seems to be the problem here kiddo?" the fellow spoke with a voice that could calm a wild stallion. Hello? Kid you still alive in that head of yours" Said the doctor as i snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh yes im fine, but im here for the sickness shot, vaccine or whatever." "Ah yes, a lot of people are coming in for those, but first i need to ask you some questions, alright?" Dr. what did he say his name was again? Oh yeah, Ruzani. "Yes that s alright, go ahead." "Alright, any allergies?" "Nope" "Have any diseases?" "Nope" "Have you given blood in the last two weeks?" "Nope" "Okay we're clear of questions, now do you want gas or the needle?" He asked. "Uhh I'll get the gas i don t like seeing needles." "Alright that s fine. Alright here im going to get you to hold this over your mouth and your nose and count backwards from ten" "Ten....Nine....Eight....Seven....Six....Five...Four...Three...Two...On-....ZzZzZzZzZ" "okay he's asleep....- OH CRAP!!*slaps hand over mouth* Crap i gave him the wrong gas; this is not going to turn out well. *Peeks Head Out Door* Hey Kairi? Who put the horny gas in my office? Like Srsly, Who keeps that SHIT in their office???" "Uhh, you did Dr. Ruzani. You put it in your office, is everything alright?" Kairi asked in a questioning tone. "Oh yes yes, I was just curious, must have slipped my mind." Axel said while closing and locking the door.

Pacing back and forth through the room axel was thinking what to do about the situation when suddenly he heard a quiet moan, "Mnnng..........Where am I? What s this feeling deep inside me? I feel like I'm burning deep inside, oh hi who are you?" Roxas spoke with his voice still groggy from sleep. "OH hey kid you're awake well see you're in the doctor office, and im the doctor, doctor Ruzani." "Well Doctor, Ruzani, Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" roxas said in a deep sultry voice with a small blush on his face from the gas starting to take affect. "Well...uh Thank you roxas but....uh...." Axel stuttered trying to talk reason into the kid who, he must admit, is quite attractive. "So, Dr. What do you say we have a little get together after you get off work, or now, now is good with me" Roxas said in his failed attempted to 'seduce' Axel. "ok kid listen you R-REALLY dont want that, its just an error that was made. You s-see i uhh sort of g-gave y-y-you the uh wrong gas and uh-" Axel said trying to explain when he was cut off by a foot rubbing against his hardening length. Moaning quietly Axel tried as hard as he could to get the kids foot off his groin but to no avail.

Realizing there was no stopping Roxas now, Axel just let himself be pleasured by the younger foot. Realizing Axel was finally giving in Roxas pushed himself into a sitting position. While continuously pleasuring Axel, Roxas started sucking on his neck, making sure the doctor would know that he was for roxas and roxas only. Axel, hoping that the kid would snap back into his senses, decided to just relax and moan.

Roxas not being able to take the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, grabbed Axel's hand taking three fingers and slipping them into his mouth, coating them with his saliva. Axel, all the while moaning barely even registered the feeling of Roxas grabing his hand but when Axel felt something hot and wet touch his fingers his eyes snapped open only to roll back into his head at the sight before him, the sat Roxas, feet extended rubbing his groin, while he was resting on his elbows, sucking on Axels fingers, what and erotic sight to behold in Axel's case.

Taking the fingers out of his mouth, Roxas slid the hand down, down towards his entrance, inserting one finger he winced slightly, but not caring for the pain he inserted another, thats when Axel snapped into reality. Finishing the job of inserting the second finger he started scissoring his little blonde, thrusting in and out, Axel added a third, and thats when Roxas half screamed half moaned, note it wasn t very loud be even if it was Axel did not care for he had locked the door, and they where in the last office, barely anybody used the back offices, said they, creeped, them out.

Figuring the blonde was prepared enough and he had already found and maliciously attacked the blondes prostate, Axel removed his fingers and placed the tip of his member at Roxas' tight ring of muscles. Kissing Roxas passionately, he slipped the head into Roxas' tight entrance. Roxas' cry was muffled by Axel's lips covering his own.

Sinking the rest of his throbbing member into Roxas it took all of Axel s will power not to thrust into the poor blonde, "Axel, move, please damnit move!" Roxas demanded. Starting with slow thrust Axel began moving. After getting frustrated with Axel's slow pace, Roxas decided to take matters into his own hands; wrapping his arms around Axels neck Roxas thrust his hips forward with all his strength. Moaning loudly he did it again until Axel got the point and started slamming into his prostate with as much force and speed he had.

"Axel, I-Im Gonn-Gonna, Im Gon-" Roxas Started. But with one final thrust into his prostate Roxas came, HARD, onto Axel's, and his own chest. After a few thrust Axel also came, screaming the name of Roxas. Laying side by side Axel pulled out of the blonde. "Well I guess we should get you cleaned up eh Roxas?" said axel while standing back up on wobbly legs. "Ya i guess" Roxas said sitting up before wincing, "Hey Axel?" Roxas asked "Yeah?" Axel Replied "Would, Will, Wouldyoubemyboyfriend?!" Roxas half screamed so fast that Axel barely, just barely, caught it all. Walking back towards Roxas, Axle grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him and not the floor. "Roxas, I wouldn't have it any other way." Axel said while kissing him. 


End file.
